Falling in Love
by Infinity Grace
Summary: When Beth finally tells Jack about her past, she never would have imagined everything that happened afterwards. Somehow, Jack makes her feel safe and protected even when Ray and Perry are stalking her... He can somehow make her smile... laugh even when she feels as if she might burst into tears... Then, just like that, Beth falls in love with him...
1. The Truth About Beth

Summary: When Beth finally tells Jack about her past, she never would have imagined everything that happened afterwards. Somehow, Jack makes her feel safe and protected even when Ray and Perry are stalking her... He can somehow make her smile... laugh even when she feels as if she might burst into tears... Then, just like that, Beth falls in love with him...

Falling in Love

-Chapter 1-

The Truth About Beth

Beth can't stop thinking about the reality of what's happening. She can't stop the tears from falling out of her eyes...

Jack wordlessly walks over and opens the door to Beth's office. Beth doesn't notice Jack until he speaks up. "Beth?" His voice startles her as she twitches before turning her head to look at him.

Jack is immediately concerned at the sight of her tearful face. "What's going on?" He frowns at her softly.

Beth's lips trembles weakly as a few more tears roll down her cheeks. "Jack..." She whimpers.

"Tell me." Jack says to her gently. "I want to help."

"Okay." She whispers quietly before Jack silently shuts the door and walks over to sit in the empty chair opposite her. The silence drags on as Jack waits patiently for her to speak.

Beth silently takes a few deep breaths to calm her emotions before wiping away the last of her tears. "My real name is Michelle Webber. I'm from Seattle." Beth starts telling him. "The first time I had a stalker, it was Ray Matthews."

"Michelle, huh?" Jack nods before frowning and raising an eyebrow. "Wait, the first time?"

"I'm been stalked again, Jack." Beth says seriously. "This time, by Perry Whitley."

"The kid that was in your office a couple of months ago?" Jack asks.

"Yep." Beth nods with a sigh before her eyes grows tearful again. "Back when I was still Michelle, I dated Ray for a while, until I... realized the truth and broke it off with him..." Her voice cracks as her tears start falling again.

"He didn't take it well..." Beth continues shakily. "He started watching me... Stalking me... At first, it was only creepy e-mails, letters, gifts... Then, one day, he lost it and... burned down my family's house..."

"Where is Ray now?" Jack asks cautiously.

"At a psychiatric hospital in Seattle." Beth sniffles. "His family comes from money, so..."

"He killed my whole family, Jack..." Beth lets out a broken sob as she can't control her tears anymore. "And now, Perry..."

Beth looks up tearfully when Jack leans forward and squeezes her hand gently. "I'm going to help you, Beth." Jack tells her softly. "Everything will be okay."

Beth instinctively grabs onto his hand before she can stop herself. "Janice and Amanda were helping me, they know everything..."

88888

Jack drives up to Beth's house with Beth sitting in the passenger seat, gazing out of the window silently. Jack grips his handgun tightly as he gets out of his car before walking over to the passenger side and opening the car door for Beth. "Give me your keys." Jack tells her quietly before Beth silently shoves her house key into his hand as she steps out of his car.

The two of them silently walk up to the front door. Beth glances behind them several times, worried that Perry might be watching. "If he's here, I'll handle him." Jack reassures her in a low, but firm voice before he unlocks the front door. Beth quickly puts her security pin in her security system as they step inside.

"Check if anything's out of place." Jack murmurs to Beth. Beth nods silently before walking around in her house checking everything. Jack looks around Beth's home cautiously, looking for any hidden spots that might provide for a useful hiding spot for stalkers.

Beth is just starting to feel relieved before she steps into her bathroom. Her eyes widen when she sees her red lipstick has been smudged all over her bathroom floor and walls. But it's the message on her bathroom mirror that truly causes her heart to race in horror and panic. "Jack!" Beth practically screams his name as terrified tears quickly grows in her eyes.

Jack quickly races into her bathroom. "What..." He starts worriedly, but quickly stops talking when his eyes land on the bathroom mirror. His eyes widen as the words on the mirror makes a fiery anger rise up from within him...

Written on Beth's bathroom mirror with Beth's red lipstick are the words: Have you missed Ray?

88888

Author's note: Hey guys, since I love the chemistry between Jack and Beth. I decided to write a fanfic about them. I plan for this story to be multi-chapter and relatively long, so please remember to review if you like it. Many thanks in advance!


	2. Two Stalkers

Falling in Love

-Chapter 2-

Two Stalkers

Ray and Perry are currently in a noisy bar together in Seattle. "So now that you've finally gotten me out, what's the plan?" Ray asks Perry over the noisy dance music.

"You know Michelle better than I do." Perry smiles at him. "I was hoping you could tell me, but off the top of my head, I would say that we should probably start by going to LA."

"How many other cops are there that work for the TAU?" Ray asks.

"There are other three main detectives and a deputy DA." Perry tells him.

"What do you know about them?" Ray says.

"Detective Janice Lawrence tried to provoke me, but my father bailed me out." Perry says. "I don't know much about the other two detectives, but they've all got some kind of background in psychology. Their deputy DA Amanda also works with robbery-homicide."

"Well..." Ray lets out a low chuckle. "Why don't we fly to LA and give Michelle a surprise?"

88888

"I've to call forensics." Jack says as he leads Beth out of her bathroom and into her living room. Jack leads her to sit down on her sofa. Then, he pulls out his cellphone before looking at Beth. "I'll be right back, okay?"

Beth nods silently before Jack walks out of the living room and into Beth's kitchen. He calls for a forensic team before giving Janice a call. "Hello?" Janice answers.

"Hey, Janice, it's Jack." He says. "Beth's already told me everything. Listen, can you come to her house. There's been a bit of a situation..."

88888

"Hey." Jack says to Beth as he walks back into her living room after his phone call with Janice. "A forensic team is on their way, and I called Janice. She should be here soon."

Beth looks up at Jack tearfully. "I can't stay here, Jack." Beth shakes her head.

"We'll figure this out when Janice gets here, okay?" Jack says quietly as he sits down beside her. "Don't worry, we'll keep you safe..."

88888

"Oh, my..." Janice's jaw drops open at the sight of Beth's bathroom as the forensic team is shuffling around dusting for prints amongst other things.

"Yeah." Beth murmurs tiredly.

Janice looks around with a frown. "Where's Jack?"

"Over there, talking to forensics." Beth sighs and points him out for Janice. Just then, Beth's cellphone rings.

Beth looks at the caller ID. It's a number she doesn't know. "Hello?" Beth answers the call cautiously.

"Hello, Michelle." Ray's voice makes an icy chill run up Beth's spine. "Or should I say Beth..."

For a moment, Beth can't get a word out. "Ray..." Beth breathes out weakly, making Janice's eyes widen silently.

Janice quickly strides over to Jack. "It's Ray!" She tells him quietly. "He's calling her!"

"What?!" Jack hisses in disbelief before he and Janice quickly rushes back to Beth...

"Where are you, Ray?" Beth tries her best to stay calm, but her entire body's starting to tremble as her voice begins to shake. "I want to see you."

Jack touches Beth's arm gently, causing her to look at him. There's something very soothing about his gaze as he mouths the words "it'll be okay" to her.

"Soon, Michelle." Ray says. "I'll see you very soon." His words causes Beth to shudder before he hangs up.

Beth hangs up too and quickly puts her cellphone away before looking at Jack and Janice with dread. "Perry's gotten Ray out of the psychiatric hospital..."

"I'm sorry, Beth." Janice says sincerely before trying to smile. "Listen, you can stay at my place for a few nights, okay?" She says to Beth before Jack nods in agreement.

"And I'll try to establish a safe house for you." Jack tells her.

"Okay." Beth says eagerly before looking at Jack and Janice gratefully. "Thank you, both of you..."

88888

**The Next Morning at Approximately 5:00 AM...**

The sun hasn't started to rise yet, but he knows that Sarah is going to wake up soon, very soon. He's getting excited. He can't wait for her to see all the fun he has had last night.

As if on cue, Sarah's alarm clock starts ringing. Sarah moans sleepily. He smirks gleefully as she tries to move a hand to stop the alarm clock.

And that's when she notices the first sign that something's wrong. Her bedroom's dark, and he's too far away to see any traces of her face, but he can practically imagine her eyes widening frantically.

She knows it's him. He has been watching her for a while now. Sarah can feel her heart beginning to speed up...

She tries to move her arms again. Something's tying them to her bedposts. Something that feels like a very thick rope made up of very thin strings. It's him... He's tied her up while she was sleeping... He has snuck into her house again...

She's suddenly very conscious of how clearly she can feel the sensation of her pillow against her head. She moves her head, trying to see what used to be her head full of curly brown hair, but there's nothing there...

Her eyes quickly grows glassy with horrified tears. "No..." She whimpers as she tries to sit up...

He grins with twisted glee. She's realized that she's naked. He has stripped her of her pajamas and panties. She is completely and utterly naked... She knows what he must have done to her. She knows about all the fun he has had last night...

He snickers wickedly as he hears her devastated screams...

88888

"So you are not sure who your stalker is?" Jack says to Sarah as she's sitting in the TAU conference room.

"No." Sarah sniffles and sighs tearfully. "I've known for a while now that someone is watching me, they've sent me gifts, letters... But I've never been able to figure out who it is..."

"And last night, when you were sleeping they did this to you?" Jack asks sympathetically as he looks at the now bald Sarah.

"Yes." Sarah cries. "He shaved my head and tied my arms to my bedpost with my own hair. He ripped off my pajamas and... Delicates and..." Sarah cries harder, unable to finish her sentence.

But Jack understands the unspoken message just fine. Sarah's stalker has raped her...

88888

"Sarah White." Jack says as he's in Beth's office with Beth and Janice. "Age 22, recently just completed her undergrad in graphic design. Doesn't have much of a dating history. Only has one ex-boyfriend, she's currently not dating anyone. She has no idea who her stalker is."

"So right now, the ex-boyfriend is our most obvious suspect." Janice says with a nod. "Rape can be the sign of a rejected stalker."

"Janice, go meet the ex-boyfriend." Beth tells Janice before turning to Jack. "Jack, get a list of all of her family, friends, relatives, etc..."

88888

**About halfway through the day...**

"Beth." Jack says as he and Janice walk into Beth's office together. Janice quickly shuts the door behind them as she's holding a laptop. "We just got a tip." Jack tells her.

"The Los Angeles Airport security footage caught Ray and Perry leaving the airport." Janice says.

Beth's eyes widen. "Do we know where they're headed?"

"No." Jack shakes his head. "But we're keeping tabs on all the hotels in the city as well as their financial records."

Beth murmurs anxiously. "They're in LA..."

"We'll find them, Beth." Janice reassures her. Beth nods silently...

88888

"It's Drew Farrol." Jack says as he, Janice, Beth, and Ben are in the conference room together. "He was the reason Sarah and his son broke up."

"His ex-wife had an affair." Janice says. "He saw how happy Jason was with Sarah and grew insanely jealous."

"So he purposely made it look as if Jason was cheating to break them up." Beth sighs.

"Drew Farrol spiraled out of control and became obsessed with Sarah." Ben says.

"Wait a minute..." Jack frowns as he's looking closer at a photo of Jason and Sarah with Drew and Sarah's best friend Tina.

"That necklace on Tina's neck..." Jack continues as Beth, Janice, and Ben all walk over to look at the photo. "I saw it with Sarah's bracelet..."

"You sure?" Janice says.

"Positive." Jack nods.

"We've to go get Tina Fayes." Beth says urgently. "She's in danger!"

88888

"You're going to love what I'm going to do..." Drew snickers twistedly at Tina as he has tied her to a chair with a rough rope.

"Please..." Tina cries fearfully.

"Such beautiful hair..." Drew smiles with nasty admiration as he touches her wavy auburn hair.

"Get your hands off of her." Jack says as he's pointing a gun cautiously at Drew. He and Beth have an entire unit of cops behind them.

"You cops are always trying to ruin people's fun, aren't you?" He grumbles.

"Let her go, Drew." Beth narrows her eyes at him.

"Why would you do this?" Jack looks at Drew sadly. "Why would you ruin your own son's life?"

"Let me spell it out for you, detectives!" He spits out bitterly. "From the day Ella divorced me, Jason was I her custody. From day one! I tried and tried to be a good father... But you know what Jason called me? A crazy, old, useless bastard! He thinks he's so much better than me. So I'll do everything in my power to prove him wrong!"

"Jason was a teenager when that happened." Beth says. "Teenagers are supposed to be rebellious. This doesn't have to continue, Drew. Let her go."

"I've a son of my own, Drew." Jack cautiously steps towards him. "I know what it's like to try and be a good father. This doesn't have to continue, Drew."

"So what?" Drew scoffs. "You just expect me to let you arrest me?"

"Actually..." Jack says as he's now close enough to grab his hands. Jack quickly makes his move. Drew tries to fight back, but Jack is stronger as he easily pins Drew on the ground before putting handcuffs on him.

"Yes, I do." Jack says with a smirk as he stands back up, pulling the handcuffed Drew up with him. "This ends now..."

88888

**Evening, 8:00 PM...**

"Hey." Jack says as he walks into Beth's office. "I just got a call from Amanda. We have your safe house ready."

"Thank you." Beth smiles and nods. "Good job today."

"Thanks." Jack smiles back.

Beth stands up and grabs her jacket and bag. "I'm good to go."

Jack checks his watch before speaking up. "Have you eaten yet?"

"No." Beth smiles and shakes her head.

Jack looks at her softly. "Are you hungry?"

Beth doesn't realize until now how hungry she is. "Yeah, I am." She smiles a little.

"Come on." Jack tilts his head towards the elevator. "We can grab some take-out on the way."

"Actually..." Beth says as she smiles wider. "I've a better idea..."

88888

"You come here often?" Jack asks as he and Beth are sitting inside a restaurant called Thai Palace.

"I think it's on my list of most visited restaurants." Beth smiles.

"You have a list for that?" Jack frowns before smirking.

"I like food." Beth shrugs.

Just then, their waitress approaches them with menus, a bottle of wine, and two wine glasses. "Here are your menus and wine." She smiles at them, her nametag reads: Lola. "Just call me when you're ready to order." She says before walking away.

Beth can't stop herself from glancing outside as she still remembers Ray's words: soon, Michelle, very soon...

Beth gulps silently before she feels Jack holding her hand that's been laying on the table. Beth tries to smile as she looks back at him.

"Don't worry." Jack says as though he knows exactly what's on her mind. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

"Okay." Beth breathes out as she smiles weakly. Jack smiles back before letting go of her hand to pour them both some wine.

Beth tries to push away the anxiety within her. "You ready to order?" She asks him...

88888

**Meanwhile...**

Unbeknownst to Beth and Jack, just outside the restaurant, hiding in plain sight in a dark car, are Ray and Perry.

Ray's jaw tightens at the sight of Beth smiling and laughing with Jack. "I thought you said that she doesn't have a boyfriend." Ray says to Perry through clenched teeth as he doesn't take his eyes off of Beth and Jack.

"She doesn't." Perry shakes his head, frowning. "Last time I checked, they were just colleagues."

"Well, they seem awfully cozy." Ray growls as his insides twist with fuming jealousy.

"Don't worry." Perry tells him cautiously. "We'll find a way for you to win her back..."

88888

Author's note: hey guys, thanks so much for all the reviews, I really appreciate it! Anyways, here's the second chapter. I promise I'll update again soon, so please remember to continue to review! Many thanks in advance!


	3. A Charity Ball?

Falling in Love

-Chapter 3-

A Charity Ball?

**3:00 AM...**

Mason Miller is driving on his way home from his night shift

She drives faster and faster, catching up to him... Until her car slams into the tail of his car. Mason's eyes widens in panic and fear as he struggles to gain control of his car again. He tries to hit the brakes, but it doesn't work...

She hits his car even more forcefully before slowing down and letting his car speed ahead uncontrollably towards the back of a huge truck...

Mason spins the steering wheel, trying to move his car in another direction, but she has already tampered with his car.

She listens to his horrified screams with a smirk as he, along with his car crashes into the huge truck with a LOUD SMASH...

88888

Beth looks up when she sees Jack arriving at his desk at work. She stands up and walks out of her office to him. "Good morning, Jack." She greets him.

"Hey." Jack smiles at her. "Morning..." He says before frowning at a white envelope with fancy writing. "What's this?" He frowns as he picks up the envelope.

"The Whitleys are having a charity ball for cancer research." Beth rolls her eyes. "Like an actual ball."

"And they're inviting you?" Jack raises an eyebrow.

"Us, Jack." Beth sighs. "You, me, Janice, Ben, Amanda, and pretty much everyone else in TAU."

"Sounds suspiciously like an event for good publicity." Jack frowns before Janice walks into Beth's office.

"We've got a new case." Janice says as she walks up to Beth and Jack. "Mason Miller, age 36, works as a security guard at the Los Angeles Art Museum. Last night, on his way home from his night shift, his stalker tampered with his car and he crashed into a truck."

"Was he the one who contacted us?" Jack frowns doubtfully.

"No. His wife, Alison was the one who called us after a passerby saw the accident and dialed 911." Janice says. "Mason Miller is in the hospital right now. He's still unconscious and in critical condition."

"Have you questioned the wife already?" Beth asks her.

"Yes." Janice nods. "According to Alison, Mason never talked about his work at home. He has a best friend, Tim Johnson, and he's recently been in contact with another woman, Katelyn Summers. Alison suspects that Benson was having an affair with Katelyn."

"Okay." Beth says authoritatively. "Janice, you and Ben go question Tim. Jack and I will go talk to Katelyn..."

88888

Beth and Jack walk into Katelyn's flower shop just in time to see a pale woman with dark red hair move a pot of lilies from one spot to another. They walk up to her as Beth flashes her badge out. "Katelyn Summers?" Beth says. "LAPD."

"May I help you?" Katelyn frowns.

"We're here to ask about Mason Miller." Beth says.

"Yeah, what about him?" Katelyn asks.

"He crashed into a truck last night." Jack says.

"Yeah, I heard." Katelyn says before frowning. "Wasn't that an accident?"

"We've some doubts." Jack shrugs.

"Ms. Summers, what was your relationship with Mr. Miller?" Beth asks.

"Nothing special." Katelyn shakes her head. "We're just friends. I bumped into him a couple of times at the art museum."

"You visit the museum often?" Jack asks.

"I like art." Katelyn shrugs.

"Where were you last night?" Beth says.

"At home." Katelyn says before Beth and Jack thank her for her time before leaving...

"She's suspicious." Jack says to Beth after they've left Katelyn's flower shop and are in the police car.

"You don't believe the just friends thing, do you?" Beth smiles and rolls her eyes.

"Do you?" Jack raises an eyebrow at her.

"I've my doubts." Beth shrugs with a smirk...

88888

"Where is she?!" Ray yells in frustration as he and Perry are inside Beth's house (not the safe house Jack prepared for her). Ray punches the wall furiously before turning to Perry. "I thought you said that this is her house?"

"It is." Perry says cautiously. "Look, maybe she spent last night somewhere else."

"Where?" Ray growls angrily.

"We'll find out." Perry says before pulling something out of his bag. "Besides, I've got something." He says as he pulls out a thick white envelope and gives it to Ray.

Ray opens the envelope to see photos of Beth and Jack from last night at Thai Palace. "We'll send these to her office." Ray says as he closes the envelope again. "This will remind her who she's dealing with..."

88888

**At 5:00 PM...**

Jack's sitting inside a cafe. Amanda walks into the cafe and straight over to him. "Hey, I got your call." Amanda says as she sits down opposite of him.

"Thanks for coming." Jack nods at her with a smile.

"I got the file you asked for." Amanda says as she slides a brown folder across the table. "So Perry hired a Harvard psychologist to release Ray Matthews?"

"Yep." Jack sighs as he flips open the folder. "And from the way the Matthews reacted when I told them, I'm guessing that we have to find a way to put this Ray down, and fast."

"You're doing the right thing, Jack." Amanda smiles at him softly. "Helping her."

"Yeah." Jack chuckles quietly. "She's actually letting me help..."

88888

"So I talked to Tim..." Janice starts saying as she enters Beth's office, but she quickly stops talking when she sees Beth grabbing onto some photos so hard that they're starting to get crumbled up.

Janice steps closer to her cautiously. Beth looks as if she has just gotten her insides kicked out. Beth doesn't appear to have heard Janice come in.

"Beth?" Janice says as she touches Beth's arm gently.

Beth twitches before looking up at Janice tearfully. "They were watching..." Beth whispers weakly as she tiredly drops the photos onto her desk for Janice to see.

Janice's eyes wide at the sight of the photos. They are all of Beth and Jack in a restaurant together. "When did these photos arrive?" Janice looks back to Beth quickly.

"An hour ago." Beth murmurs quietly before looking outside her office to where Jack's desk is, but Jack isn't there. "Where is Jack?" She asks Janice anxiously.

"He went to see Amanda." Janice says.

"Call him." Beth tells Janice quickly. "He needs to know about this..."

88888

When Jack has finished talking with Amanda, he walks out into the parking lot and towards his SUV. Just then, his cellphone rings. "Hello." Jack answers his phone.

"Hey, Jack." Janice says. "It's me, Janice. Listen..."

"Detective Jack Larsen." An unfamiliar voice stops Jack in his tracks.

Jack turns around to see a scruffy-looking man. Jack recognizes his face. He has seen it before in his file. The man standing in front of him is Ray Matthews.

"Ray Matthews." Jack narrows his eyes at the man in front of him before making it look as if he's hang up, but he has actually put it on speaker phone. Then, Jack puts his cellphone in his pocket, knowing that Janice can now hear everything.

"You know Michelle." Ray says solemnly.

"Beth Davis is my boss." Jack shrugs.

"You always have dinner with your boss?" Ray glares at him.

Jack knows he should tread carefully, but he can't help trying to provoke him a little. "Just the pretty ones." Jack smirks. It's not entirely a lie, he does think Beth is pretty, very pretty...

"She is mine!" Ray clenches his fists as he's practically growling at Jack.

"Why?" Jack frowns with mock confusion. "Because you're stalking her?" If he can get a confession from Ray on phone record...

"You stay away from her or I'll make you regret it!" Ray threatens angrily before striding away. Jack sighs in frustration. Ray threatening to make him regret it isn't going to hold in court...

88888

**At 6:00 PM...**

For once, Beth is getting off work on time, due to the Whitley's charity ball. Jack drives Beth to her safe house so she can change. "Jack, about Ray..." Beth starts anxiously just as Jack drives up the driveway.

"Don't worry about it." Jack interrupts her as he steps out of his SUV. Beth gets out of the SUV too.

"Jack, you don't understand..." Beth says worriedly.

"Maybe not." Jack smiles as he leads her up to the front porch. "But I haven't forgotten what I promised you."

"Look, Jack, I know Ray, okay?" Beth pulls on Jack's arm pleadingly. "Apart from being extremely psychotic, he's also intensely jealous and paranoid."

"You know he has no right to feel that way, Beth." Jack says as he takes out his spare key and unlocks to the front door to Beth's safe house. He quickly types in the code for the security system as they both step inside.

"Yeah, but..." Beth shakes her head. "Maybe it's safer for you if we keep our distance for a while..."

"I can handle myself, Beth." Jack reassures her with a smile. "Don't worry about it, okay?"

Despite Jack's words, the unsettling pit of fear and nagging anxiety within Beth doesn't show any signs of disappearing. Beth tries hard to smile at him. "Okay. Thank you, Jack..."

88888

Jack and Beth can hear the loud ballroom dance music blaring the moment Jack drives into the grounds of the Whitley family property. "So since we're coming, Janice and Ben are staying behind to finish up the case?" Jack asks Beth.

"Yeah, I was going to stay behind, but Janice insisted." Beth says.

"I can't believe the Whitleys have the leisure to throw a fancy dance party when their son's missing." Jack says as he's parking his SUV.

"Yeah, really makes you question their priorities." Beth nods in agreement as Jack turns off his car engine and steps out of the car before walking over to the passenger side and opening the car door for Beth.

"Like a true gentleman." Beth smiles teasingly as for a moment, she forgets all about Ray and Perry.

"I'm a true gentleman." Jack smirks as he extends an arm for Beth, who quickly grabs onto it. "You look beautiful."

For some reason, Beth suddenly feels a little self-conscious. "Thank you." She smiles as she feels her cheeks heat up a little...

88888

"This party is ridiculous." Beth breathes out to Jack as she looks around the large party room and all of the guests wearing way-too-expensive clothing.

"You don't enjoy parties like this?" Jack asks with a small smile before he sees the bar. He turns back to Beth and takes her hand. "Come on, let's go get a drink."

"A scotch and..." Jack says to the bartender before looking at Beth. "What would you like?"

"Two scotches, please." Beth tells the bartender.

Just then, Malcolm Whitley approaches them. "Lieutenant Davis!" He greets Beth pleasantly before looking at Jack. "And you must be detective Larsen!"

"Mr. Whitley." Jack nods at him tensely. Although Beth doesn't know it, Jack know men like Malcolm Whitley well. The type of men who only cares for the materialistic world...

88888

"... Oh and you are free to use my swimming pool and jacuzzi tub." Mr. Whitley says to Jack and Beth after ten minutes of rambling. "I only hope that you will forgive my son's ill manners. Anyways, please do enjoy yourselves..." After that, Malcolm Whitley finally walks away to greet other guests.

"Why does it feel like he just invited us so he can brag?" Jack frowns.

"Probably because that's what he's doing." Beth shrugs before Jack turns to her with a smile.

"Would you like to dance?" Jack extends a hand for Beth to take.

"Sure." Beth smiles as she takes his hand and lets him lead her to the dance floor...

88888

"Uh... Janice, you might want to come and take a look at this." Ben calls for Janice when he finds something interesting on Katelyn.

"What is it?' Janice asks as she walks over to Ben.

"Apparently, Katelyn had a miscarriage eight months ago." Ben says.

"Right about the same time Mason said that he started to feel as if he was being watched." Janice frowns. "How did the miscarriage occur?"

"She fell down the stairs at the art museum. Mason was the one who called an ambulance." Ben says.

"This would make Katelyn our prime suspect." Janice sighs with a nod.

"Yeah." Ben says. "The timing can't be a coincidence and the records never mentioned anything about a potential father."

Janice quickly walks over to the telephone. "We need to get Katelyn in for an interrogation." She says before dialing Katelyn's number...

88888

"You're a good dancer." Beth smiles as she lets Jack lead her in a waltz.

"I've had practice." Jack shrugs.

"Jack, you know you don't have to do this, right?" Beth sighs softly.

"What this?" Jack says. "I like dancing so..."

"Jack, I'm serious." Beth rolls her eyes. "I've being stalked before... and I survived, so..."

"I know." Jack nods.

"Then why are you..."Beth says uncertainly.

For a moment, Jack is silent. "They made you cry." He mumbles very quietly as he frowns.

Beth quickly feels her heart skip a beat as a wave of warmth rush up to her cheeks. "Jack..."

"When I started helping you with this, I finally got to see you smile, so..." Jack shrugs awkwardly...

88888

"Katelyn's not answering her cellphone, home phone, or store phone." Janice says to Ben urgently.

"You don't think..." Ben says cautiously.

"Come on, we got to check the hospital!" Janice says Ben as she quickly grabs her gun and jacket with Ben following her. "You're driving!"

88888

"Did you have fun?" Jack asks Beth as they're walking outside and towards Jack's SUV.

"Surprisingly, yes." Beth smiles at Jack. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet, Beth." Jack sighs softly. "We haven't caught Ray and Perry yet."

"I know." Beth nods quietly. She bites down on her lips as she gently slides her hand into his. "But... you danced with me all night..."

"Of course." Jack smiles as he squeezes her hand gently.

Just then, Beth's eyes widens in panic when she sees that about a hundred meters outside of the Whitley family's gates, there are two figures standing. Beth can't make out their clothes clearly, but she can see clearly enough to know that it's Ray and Perry. Beth freezes in her steps.

"Beth?" Jack frowns. "Is something wrong?"

Beth opens her mouth to tell Jack, but she quickly thinks back to the photos they've sent her. For some reason, the words seem to be stuck at the back of her throat. Jack looks in the direction Beth's looking, his jaw tightens when he sees them too, Ray and Perry.

Jack quickly pulls Beth closer to and behind him as Beth slowly looks down at the way she and Jack are holding hands. She doesn't realize until now how much she doesn't want to let go of Jack's hand. Jack stares at them with narrowed eyes.

Beth's eyes flickers up quickly when she hears a large truck passing by outside the gates, but after the truck drives away, Ray and Perry are gone as well. Beth lets go of the breath she doesn't realize she has been holding. She moves to stand beside Jack and look up at him to see that he's still looking at the spot where Ray and Perry were standing a moment ago.

"Let's go, Jack." Beth tells him softly as she pulls on his arm. "Take me back to the safe house..."

88888

Janice and Ben arrive at Mason's hospital room just in time to see Katelyn standing over the unconscious Mason with a knife in her hand. "Katelyn, drop the knife." Janice approaches Katelyn cautiously with her handgun in her hands.

"He killed my baby." Katelyn looks up at the cops tearfully.

"Tell me what happened, Katelyn." Janice says to her gently.

"When I told him I was pregnant, he was terrified." Katelyn cries. "He wanted me to get an abortion. He was afraid that his wife would find out about the affair. I refused. I didn't want to lose the baby... When I was about six months into the pregnancy, I went to the art museum. That day, we had a big fight. I told him I was having the baby... Do you know how I miscarried?"

"Yeah, you fell down the stairs..." Ben starts.

"I wish that was true!" Katelyn laughs with angry, bitter tears. "But no, I didn't fall." Katelyn glares at the unconscious Mason furiously before continuing. "This bastard pushed me down the stairs!"

"Katelyn, I'm so sorry." Janice says empathetically.

"To the rest of the world, Mason was a hero that day." Katelyn sniffles tearfully. "The hero who saved the poor, pregnant lady who fell..."

"Katelyn, drop the knife, okay?" Janice tells her softly. "What he did was horrible, but you don't have to stoop to his level, okay? You can be the better person."

"I don't know how to let it go..." Katelyn lets out a quiet sob before looking at Janice pitifully. "The baby... it was a girl..."

"I can help you, Katelyn." Janice says as she puts her gun away and cautiously steps closer to Katelyn. "Just put the knife down, okay? He's already taken something precious away from you, don't let him ruin your life too."

At Janice's words, Katelyn slowly lets go of the knife and it falls to the floor with a quiet clatter. "Help me..."

88888

"Can we stop by my house before going back to the safe house?" Beth says to Jack as he's driving. "I want to grab some more clothes."

"Sure." Jack says as he makes a left turn to head towards Beth's house...

**Fifteen minutes past 12:00 AM...**

Just as Beth and Jack arrive to the place that used to be Beth's home. Their eyes widen in horror as what used to be Beth's house is now covered with fiery red flames. Tears quickly pours out of Beth's eyes at the sight. "No..." She sobs hurries out of Jack's SUV.

Jack is frozen in the driver's seat for a moment, but quickly snaps out of it. He quickly gets out of the driver's seat and runs over to Beth as she's starting to run towards her burning house. "No... That's my home..." Beth chokes through her tears as Jack catches up to her and hugs her from behind to prevent her from getting any closer.

"Beth..." Jack doesn't know what to say, so he just turns her around to face him and hugs her tightly. "I'm so sorry..."

"They burned it down!" Beth sobs devastatingly as the tears are almost like waterfalls as they pour out of her eyes uncontrollably. "They... they took my home!"

Jack can practically feel every drop of Beth's tears as they're making his shirt VERY wet. He struggles to push down the rage that's tumbling up within him. He takes a deep breath to calm himself before he stops hugging Beth and takes her VERY tear-stained face in his hands.

"Beth, look at me." Jack says, making Beth look at him through her VERY tearful eyes. "They'll not get away with this."

"They... They took everything from me..." Beth sobs painfully. "I... I've nothing left..."

"You've me, Beth." Jack tells her in a soft, firm voice as he gently touches her VERY wet cheeks. "And we'll make them pay for everything they've done to you..."

88888

Author's note: hey guys, here's another chapter! I always appreciate your reviews, so please remember to review! Many thanks in advance!


	4. Falling to Pieces

Falling in Love

-Chapter 4-

Falling to Pieces...

**1:30 AM...**

Jack has gently taken Beth back to the safe house after she had cried herself to exhaustion. Beth sits on the sofa, looking blank and dazed with eyes that are red and swollen from crying and are still tearful.

Jack walks out of the kitchen with a cup of hot cocoa in hand. He walks over to Beth and puts the cup in her hands. "Drink this." He tells her softly.

But instead of grabbing onto the cup, Beth grabs onto Jack's hand with both her hands and refuses to let go.

Jack silently puts the cup on the empty coffee table before pulling her close to him. Beth lets her head drop onto Jack's chest weakly as a few more tears rolls down her cheeks hurtfully.

"I can stay tonight..." Jack tells her softly as he raises a hand to wipe away her tears gently. "If you want me to..."

Beth clings onto Jack tightly. "Please..." She cries in a weak, small voice as she buries her tear-stained face in his chest.

"Come on." He says as he stands up and picks her up bridal-style. "You need to get some rest..."

88888

While Beth's sleeping, Jack sits on the leather chair in the room next to Beth and turns on the computer...

While he waits for the computer to turn on, Jack calls Amanda. "Hello?" Amanda picks up the phone call.

"Hey, it's me, Jack." Jack says. "Listen, I know for Ethan's music festival tomorrow, I should probably come alone, but Beth has just had one hell of a night..." He goes on to tell Amanda about how Ray and Perry burnt down Beth's house.

"Oh my god..." Amanda says, horrified. "Yeah, Jack, bring her alone. I'll just tell Ethan that you're bringing a friend who's in a bad situation." She tells Jack encouragingly. "Beth clearly needs something to get her mind off of those creeps."

"Thank you." Jack says sincerely before hanging up.

"Jack?" Beth's voice makes Jack turn around quickly. "If you have plans tomorrow..."

"Don't worry about it." Jack shakes his head quickly, interrupting her before walking over to her. "What are you doing up? You should be in bed."

"It's no use." Beth mutters tiredly before looking at Jack sadly. "I haven't slept in days."

"You'll be okay again, Beth." Jack nods at her as he holds her hand.

Beth steps toward him, but the fatigue is really getting to her. "Whoa.." Jack catches her before she can fall to the floor. "I got you."

"I'm just so... tired." Beth says as her eyes grow tearful again. "I don't know how much longer I can... I just want them to stop..."

"We'll get them, Beth. I promise." Jack tells her before touching her cheek softly. "But for now, what can I do for you?"

Despite the all consuming pain and fatigue within Beth, Jack's words makes her smile as her tears flow out of her eyes helplessly. Beth leans up and kisses him on the cheek. "You're already doing a great job, Jack..."

88888

**Saturday Morning 9:00 AM...**

"So who is he bringing?" Ethan asks Amanda after she told him that Jack's bringing Beth. As it's Saturday, even the TAU is off work unless there is an emergency call.

"Her name is Beth." Amanda tells her son. "Technically, she's his boss, but they're also friends. She's going through some tough situations, and Jack is just trying to keep her mind off of it for a little while. So remember to be polite, make her feel welcome. Remember, she's also my colleague."

"Sure." Ethan replies reluctantly. He really wants Jack to spend some time not just with him, but also with his mom. But if Jack's bringing another woman...

88888

**11:00 AM...**

Jack takes Beth downtown where Amanda and Ethan has invited him to a music festival. "Jack!" Amanda calls out to him loudly as Ethan runs over to Jack to give him a hug.

"Hi, Amanda." Jack smiles before looking down at his son. "Hi, Ethan."

"Hi, Beth." Amanda smiles at Beth softly. "How are you?"

"Okay." Beth lies as she tries to smile back. Then, she looks down at Ethan. "Hello, Ethan."

"Hi." Ethan gives Beth a half-hearted reply before smiling at Jack. "Come on, let's go see the electric violins!" He says as he eagerly pulls Jack away from Amanda and Beth.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come..." Beth starts to Amanda.

"It's fine." Amanda reassures her.

"But Ethan..." Beth says. "I feel like I'm imposing..."

"Don't worry about Ethan." Amanda shakes her head. "He might be a little grouchy that Jack brought you along, but he'll get over it."

"Do you bring Ethan to these festivals often?" Beth asks her.

"As a treat once in a while." Amanda shrugs before smiling widely at Beth. "Now that you're here, you should have some fun..."

88888

**1:30 PM...**

Beth is watching a little further away as Jack and Amanda are playing with a bunch of different instruments with Ethan. They look so much like an actual family...

Beth feels her inside stirring unsettlingly. She should be happy for them, but Jack...

Just then, someone suddenly grabs Beth from behind. "Hello Michelle." Ray's voice makes an icy chill run up Beth's spine. "I've missed you..."

"Ja..." Beth is about to call for Jack, but Ray's next words stops her.

"You don't want detective Larsen to get hurt, do you?" Ray whispers in her ear. "I can make him suffer, Michelle, or I can let him go. It all depends on you."

Beth's eyes quickly grows wet with tears. "Don't hurt him, Ray." She whimpers desperately.

"Come with me quietly." Ray whispers to her...

88888

**2:10 PM...**

Ray drives Beth to a secluded house in a small forest. "What is this place, Ray?" Beth tries to sound as calm as she can as Ray stops the car in front of the house.

"Just a temporary hide out for me and Perry." Ray shrugs as he gets out of the car before walking over to the passenger side and pulling Beth roughly out of the car.

Ray forcefully pulls Beth up the front porch before opening the front door of the house and pushing Beth inside aggressively. "Get in."

"You're back." Perry's voice says as soon as Ray and Beth are inside the house. Beth watches as Perry steps out of the shadows. "It's nice to see you again, Michelle..."

88888

Jack and Amanda are both smiling as they're watching Ethan happily playing with a group of youth band performers.

Jack looks around for Beth. He remembers seeing her a few meters away from them by a little shop that sells string instruments.

But when Jack's eyes land on the shop, Beth is nowhere in sight. "I'm gonna go find Beth." Jack shouts to Amanda loudly over the loud music.

"Okay." Amanda says loudly...

88888

Jack's starting to get worried as he's continuously calling Beth's cellphone, but no one's answering. Jack has been walking and asking around the people in the festival, but no one has been paying attention...

"Oh yeah, that woman." Finally, an elderly man in a straw hat responds when Jack asks him about Beth. "She left with some scruffy looking man. He looked real happy when he grabbed her. She didn't though, if anything, she looked a little terrified."

"Did you hear her say anything?" Jack presses on VERY worriedly. "How old was the guy?"

"Now that you mention it..." He says, frowning. "I think I heard her say "Ja...", but nothing else. The guy looked around early thirties..."

An image of Ray quickly pops up in Jack's mind as his insides distorts fearfully. Beth was going to call out to Jack for help... Ray must have threatened her to stop her from getting his attention... Jack promised Beth that he would keep her safe... Ray... Ray has Beth...

88888

**4:50 PM...**

Beth watches as her cellphone rings continuously as Ray and Perry sit across from her with twisted expressions on their faces. "Why don't you answer it?" Perry asks her with fake innocence.

Jack has been calling her consistently for over two hours. He must be worried...

Beth glances at Ray quickly before looking away. The expression on Ray's face looks as if he wants to rip someone's insides out.

If Beth answers Jack's call now, what is she supposed to say? What can she say? Between Ray and Perry, Perry's definitely the easier one to handle, but Ray...

If she answers Jack's call now, with Ray staring right at her, Ray will make Jack a target...

Beth tries to smile as convincingly as possible. "He can wait." Beth looks up at Ray. "I don't want him to interrupt our time together..."

As she said those words, Beth's insides twists in nauseating disgust as she can taste her salty tears clogging up at the back of her throat.

Beth forcefully pushes those feelings down. She has to hold herself together, at least until she gets away from them...

"Well, if that's how you felt..." Ray smiles unpleasantly before a dark expression takes over his face. "Then why did you let them lock me up?"

Panic rises within Beth. "Ray, I..."

"Why?!" Ray stands up as he smashes his fists on the table furiously. There is nothing on the table except a set of kitchen knives.

Beth sees her chance. She quickly pins one of Ray's hands onto the table and speedily grabs a kitchen knife and stabs it right into Ray's hand.

Ray screams in pain. "You bitch!"

Perry seems shocked for a moment, but quickly runs and tries to grab Beth by her arm, but Beth grabs his head and smashes it against a wall.

Then, Beth grabs her cellphone before kicking open the front door and making a run for it...

Beth runs until she far enough that she can't see the house anymore. She doesn't stop running, but she pulls out her cellphone to call Jack.

"Beth?" Jack answers his phone in a very hopeful tone.

For some reason, just the sound of Jack's voice is enough to make all the tears Beth has been holding back rush up into her eyes. "Jack, it's me..."

88888

**6:15 PM...**

Beth enters the old, empty church she and Jack agreed to meet in. She has already called a unit along with Janice and Ben and a forensic team up to the house Ray and Perry had taken her to. Though knowing Ray, they're probably long gone by now...

Beth sits down on an empty wooden stool, waiting for Jack... She grips the knife in her hand tightly when she hears footsteps...

It's probably Jack, but if it's not... Beth can feel her heart racing... "Hey." Jack says as he walks up to Beth. She quickly drops the knife in her hand.

For a moment, Beth just stands up and stares at Jack breathlessly. But then, all of her tears... All of the pain and fear that has built up within her rushes out through her in a strangled cry. "Jack..."

"Shh..." Jack says as he quickly pulls Beth into his arms in an attempt to comfort her. "Come here..."

88888

"I don't understand it." Beth says tearfully to Jack as her head is resting on his shoulders. "Why people feel the need to terrorize and hurt each other? I do what I do to try and understand it, but..."

"Ray... He's changed." Beth continues as she lifts her head and turns to look at Jack.

"What do you mean?" Jack frowns.

"The first time, Ray was just romantically fixated." Beth says as she wipes her tear-stained face. "But this time, there's a rage..."

Beth takes a shuddering breath as she feels a wave of anguish within her. "He... He wants to make me suffer..." Beth looks at Jack with tearful eyes as her voice cracks.

Jack squeezes her hand softly. "And Perry?" He asks her quietly.

"I don't know." Beth shakes her head with a weak cry. "Perry's obsessive... And unpredictable..."

Beth sniffles and wipes her face before continuing. "I... I was finally starting to feel okay again... Before this... The pain... It was finally..." Beth lets out a quiet sob as she hides her face in her hands. "But then, Perry... And Ray..."

"Beth, look at me." Jack says as he gently grabs her hands and moves them away from her face. Beth tries to hide her face from Jack as she feels a sense of helplessness wash over her.

"Beth, look at me." Jack repeats firmly as he tilts her face back to him, making Beth look at him through eyes that are overflowing with tears.

"I... I don't know... What to do..." Beth sobs as she chokes through her tears.

Jack's heart aches at the sight of Beth's tears and the way she's crying... Jack touches her tear-stained face with a reassuring gentleness. "You'll be okay again, Beth."

For a moment, Beth just stares up at him with glassy eyes. Then, she slowly raises her hands up to touch his face. "What are you..." Jack starts in confusion.

"Shh..." Beth interrupts him as she stands on her tip toes. She slowly wraps her arms around Jack before she plants a long kiss onto his lips...

88888

**8:40 PM...**

"You were right." Ray says to Perry as they're in a rental car together. "Michelle has certainly gotten more powerful since the last time I've seen her."

"We can fix that." Perry says as he's driving. He reaches a hand into the backseat and grabs a brown folder. "If Michelle is isolated..."

"Then we can drain all of her strength." Ray interrupts with an understanding smirk.

"Exactly." Perry nods as he gives the folder to Ray. "And we'll start with the one closest to her, Jack Larsen. I've done some research. Apparently, Jack Larsen has always been a ladies' man. But he's always had trouble with commitment. He's cheated on every one of his past girlfriends, except for one."

"Gloria Windsor." Ray says after he opens up the envelope and is reading a printed-out profile. "She's a journalist."

"According to my research, Gloria Windsor is Jack Larsen's childhood friend and first love." Perry tells Ray. "She is the only woman he never cheated on. He doesn't know it, but she currently lives in LA."

"Why did they break up?" Ray asks.

"I'm still doing my research on that, but I do know that it's due to complicated family issues on both their sides." Perry says before smirking. "Now, think about it. If Jack finds out that Gloria Windsor lives in LA, and her new boyfriend also happens to be the stalker of his new potential girlfriend, wouldn't he be concerned? And if his focus on Michelle is shifted..."

"Michelle becomes a much easier target." Ray nods with a smirk. "Looks like I'm going to get myself a new girlfriend..."

88888

Author's note: hey guys, here's another chapter! I always appreciate your reviews, so please remember to continue to review! Many thanks in advance!


	5. Meet Gloria

**Gloria Windsor:** imagine Rachael Leigh Cook (American actress)

Falling in Love

-Chapter 5-

Meet Gloria

**Monday Morning 7:30 AM...**

Gloria Windsor is the lead journalist for the sports magazine "Forward". She walks into her office with Julia, her secretary following behind her. "You have an interview with a new potential editor this morning." Julia tells her. "It's in about an hour or so. Here's his resume."

"Philip Bryes." Gloria reads off of the resume as she's looking at a photo of a brown-haired man. "He's never done this job before..." Gloria frowns.

"Yes, but he said that he's studied journalism in college, so..." Julia says.

"Send him in when he arrives." Gloria sighs before dismissing Julia...

88888

Meanwhile, in a motel not too far away...

"Philip Bryes, huh?" Ray smirks as he's looking at the fake ID package Perry has just given him. "Not the worst of names."

"Yep." Perry nods. "If this goes well, you'll be Gloria Windsor's new editor."

"Hmm..." Ray says as he's looking at a photo of Gloria Windsor. "Very pretty woman, good rival for Michelle."

"Yeah." Perry rolls his eyes. "I did my research. All of Jack Larsen's past girlfriends are very good-looking."

"What else can you tell me about this Gloria?" Ray asks.

"You see that pendant necklace she's wearing in the photo?" Perry says.

"Yep." Ray says as his eyes land on the necklace around Gloria's neck in the photo.

"That was a gift from detective Larsen." Perry smiles suggestively.

"And she's still wearing it." Ray smirks. "Interesting..."

88888

"Morning." Janice greets Jack just as he walks into the TAU. "We got a new case. Zack Reid, age 43, had a stalker for almost two years now." She says as she gives him the file in her hand.

"Why didn't he report it earlier?" Jack frowns as he's reading the the files from Janice.

"Because the stalker never did anything illegal or violent." Janice says. "That is, until last night."

"What happened last night?" Jack asks.

"Darla Reid, Zack's fifteen years old daughter, got kidnapped last night." Janice says. "The stalker / kidnapper sprayed red paint on Darla's bedroom wall saying: Now she's all mine, Zack."

"Creepily possessive." Jack nods with a sigh. "Does Beth want us to take it?"

"Well, why don't _you_ ask her that?" Janice says, emphasizing the "you" to Jack before looking over to the elevator just in time to see Beth walk out of the elevator. "Look, she's here..."

"Are you trying to suggest something, Janice?" Jack smirks at her in amusement.

"You tell me." Janice crosses her arms with a smile.

Jack suddenly feels self-conscious. Does Janice know about how Beth kissed him the other night? "I don't know what you're talking about." Jack clears his throat awkwardly as he feels heat rush up his cheeks.

"Uh-huh." Janice smiles widely, unconvinced. "Well, you can fill Beth in." She says before walking away...

88888

"Mr. Reid, can you tell us if your stalker has any patterns that you noticed?" Beth asks Zack Reid as she, Jack, and Zack are all in her office.

"Um..." Zack thinks about it for a moment. "On the nineteenth of every month, they would always send me a box of chocolates or cookies."

"Does that number mean anything special to you?" Jack asks him.

"No." Zack shakes his head quickly. Jack frowns silently. Maybe he's being overly suspicious, but Zack seems to have answered his question a little too quickly.

"Has your daughter met anyone strange lately?" Beth continues to question Zack. "Or has she been behaving strangely?"

"Now that you mention it..." Zack frowns. "She's been spending a lot of time with this man in his fifties. I asked her about it, but she just told me that he's someone she's been doing volunteer work for..."

Again, something about Zack's tone makes Jack wonder if the man is actually been completely honest...

88888

**10:30 AM...**

Gloria takes her new editor Philip (AKA Ray) out onto Santa Monica Beach while she takes some surfing photos of Jason Kendrick, a famous surfer.

"Gloria!" Jason smiles at her widely. "You look great!"

"Thank you, Jason." Gloria smiles at him politely. "I would like to take some photos for next week's edition."

"If you go out with me, you can take as many photos as you like." Jason smiles at her flirtatiously.

"A) I'm not going out with you." Gloria says bluntly as she crosses her arms. "And B) You have to let me take photos anyway, because it's in your contract."

"Touché, Gloria." Jason grins before raising an eyebrow at Philip / Ray. "Who's this?"

"This is Philip Bryes." Gloria introduces her new editor to Jason. "My new editor."

"Nice to meet you." Philip / Ray smiles at Jason.

"You can start by interviewing Jason with these questions." Gloria tells Philip / Ray as she gives him a piece of paper with a list of questions written on it. "Make sure to make notes about his answers."

Then, she glances at both Philip / Ray and Jason. "Get to it, both of you." She tells them bossily...

88888

Jack and Beth are going up a ski resort up in the mountains. According to Zack, it's where Albert, the man who Darla did volunteer work for, works. And it's also where Darla did her volunteer work.

"Here we are." Jack says as he and Beth gets out of the their police vehicle.

"According to Zack, his daughter taught the beginner ski classes for kids." Beth says to Jack. "Let's go question the staff on this ski resort..."

88888

Beth's cellphone rings. The caller ID reads: Janice. Beth picks up and puts the call on speaker phone so Jack can hear. "Hello?" Beth says.

"Hey Beth." Janice says. "There's something you and Jack should know."

"What is it?" Jack asks.

"Apparently, Darla looks exactly like her mother." Janice says.

"So?" Beth frowns.

"I just found out that Zack and Albert knew each other." Janice says.

"What?!" Jack says in shock.

"Yeah, apparently, Albert and Darla's mother had an affair eighteen years ago." Janice explains. "And get this, Miranda Reid, Darla's mother died from Leukemia on the nineteenth of September seven years ago, and Darla looks exactly like her ..."

"Wait, you don't think..." Jack's eyes widens.

"Zack said that he saw Albert bringing Darla lilies. Lilies were Miranda's favorite flowers." Janice says. "Zack admitted just now that Albert has always been angry and never got over Miranda's death..."

"So he might be looking for some sort of twisted replacement romance in Darla." Beth nods in understanding...

88888

**1:40 PM...**

Gloria and Philip / Ray are back in her office after the photo shoot and interview with Jason is complete.

"That's a beautiful necklace." Philip / Ray compliments the necklace around Gloria's neck that she got from Jack. Gloria's looking over the notes he made during Jason's interview.

Gloria looks down at the necklace as she touches it. "Thank you." She replies politely.

"My sister's birthday is coming up." He lies. "You mind where you bought that necklace?"

"Sorry." Gloria shakes her head. "It's from..." She pauses as she instinctively smiles fondly at the thought of Jack. She hasn't seen him in years... "A very special friend." She says before getting serious again.

"I want you to look through the photos I've taken. Find the ones with the best angles and lighting." Gloria tells him as she gives him the camera.

"Yes, ma'am." Philip / Ray smiles before standing up and walking out of her office...

88888

**3:20 PM...**

"Please..." Darla Reid pleads tearfully to Albert as he has trapped her in a resort room. "I want to go home."

"Why would you want that?" Albert says creepily. "We belong together, Darla."

Just then, a loud bang makes Albert turn his head sharply to see that an entire unit of cops with firearms has broken down the door and barged in. "Let her go, Albert." Beth says to him as she points her handgun at him. "She's just a teenage girl."

Albert smiles with twisted dreaminess. "She looks just like Miranda..."

"But she's not." Jack tells him. "This is not right."

"She's Miranda's daughter, Albert." Beth says. "Don't you want to honor her memory? What would Miranda think if she sees you doing what you're doing, Albert?"

"But..." Albert stops smiling and is now on the verge of tears. "I miss her..."

"Let the girl go, Albert." Jack says.

Albert's silent for a moment. "I can't!" He snarls before he tackles Darla onto the empty resort bed. Darla screams.

Jack is just about to make a move when Beth quickly pulls Albert off of Darla and tackles him onto the ground. "Albert Cooper, you're under arrest for the stalking and sexual assault of a teenage girl..."

88888

**5:30 PM...**

Philip / Ray walks up to Gloria just as she walks out her office, closing the door behind her as she's off work. "Hey, can I buy you a drink?" He asks her with a smile.

"You're awfully bold for someone who's just finished their first day at their new job." Gloria raises an eyebrow at him.

"It's sort of my own tradition." He smiles with a shrug. "I always buy my new boss a drink so that he or she would have a chance to get to know me and vice versa."

"Hmm..." Gloria considers. "Yes to getting to know you, no to the vice versa."

"Okay." Philip / Ray chuckles. "I know a decent bar not too far from here. I'll show you..."

88888

Jack and Beth watches as the rest of the cops take Albert away and the ambulance takes Darla to the hospital. "You got any other work-related job to do today?" Jack asks Beth.

"Why?" Beth glances at him with a smile on her face. "You got something in mind?"

"This ski resort has one of the best spas in LA." Jack points to the spa that's barely a hundred meters away from them. "You should go. It'll be my treat."

"You want me to go to a spa?" Beth raises an eyebrow at him in amusement. "Do you know how expensive this spa is?"

"Don't think about the money, Beth." Jack smiles at her. "Just go and enjoy yourself."

Then, Jack steps closer to her. He raises his hands and gently touches the dark circles under Beth's eyes that has been mostly concealed with make-up.

Beth instinctively closes her eyes at his touch. "I'm okay, Jack. Really..." Beth breathes out softly.

"You deserve to have someone pamper you, Beth." Jack tells her sweetly.

Beth feels her insides flutter warmly as Jack grabs her hand and leads her toward the spa...

88888

**7:30 PM...**

"Hey, how's your first day?" Perry asks Ray the moment he steps into the motel room they're staying at. "How's Gloria Windsor?"

"Still doting on Jack Larsen as far as I can tell." Ray sighs as he plots himself onto the empty leather sofa. "What's Michelle been up to?"

"Michelle and Jack went up to a ski resort today to save a teenage girl." Perry says before smirking. "I take it that Gloria Windsor still doesn't know that Jack is in LA, just like her?"

"I'll wait a little longer to release that info." Ray shrugs. "At least until she lets me take her out on an official date."

"Of course." Perry nods. "These things have to feel at least a little awkward to have the desired effect."

"Once that happens..." Ray smirks. "That's when the real game starts..."

88888

After Beth is done with her spa treatment, Jack and her go over to Janice's house for dinner, where Janice and Ben are waiting.

"So Jack paid for your spa treatment, huh?" Janice smiles at Beth as she's pouring them both some champagne. "That's sweet."

"Yeah." Beth smiles a little as she glances into the kitchen where Jack and Ben are making salad and pasta.

Janice smiles knowingly as she watches the way Beth is glancing into the kitchen. "I'm sure he feels the same way you do." Janice tells Beth with a grin as she remembers seeing Jack blush.

Heat quickly rushes up Beth's face. "I don't know what you're talking about." Beth clears her throat uncomfortably as she stares down at her hands.

Beth wonders if Jack told Janice about the way she kissed him the other night... "It's okay, Beth." Janice smiles at her encouragingly. "You deserve to be happy."

"Jack and I..." Beth swallows self-consciously. "We haven't really talked about it."

Just then, both Janice and Beth hear the sudden loud sound of something falling onto the floor followed by Ben's loud voice. "Dude!"

"And on that note..." Janice grins in amusement at Beth. "I think we should probably go and help them out..."

88888

After dinner, Beth finds Jack on the balcony of Janice's house with a bottle of beer in his hand. "Hey." Beth greets him quietly as she walks over to him. "Listen,we never talked about the other night when I..."

"Yeah." Jack nods and clears his throat awkwardly. Even though he has been thinking about that kiss a lot, he's honestly not sure what to say to Beth.

"I don't have a good record when it comes to..." Jack says hesitantly. "I've never been good at..." He pauses to try and find the right words. "I'm not sure that I can give you all the good things you deserve."

"What are you afraid of, Jack?" Beth asks him softly.

Jack almost smiles. Blunt and direct, as expected of Beth. "I'm afraid..." Jack starts as he's once again trying to find the right words. "That I'm going to screw up and end up hurting you..."

"You know, for a long time, I was always alone." Beth smiles at him gently. "And I was okay with that... But then, you showed up and something about you... Made me realize just how lonely I was and how scared I was to let other people get close to me..."

"Is that part of why you hated me in the beginning?" Jack smirks at her in amusement.

"The point is..." Beth chuckles. "You waited for me to come around." Beth sighs before continuing. "Listen, Jack, I know that because of your past mistakes, you think you don't deserve this, but that is not true... And I can wait, Jack, wait for you to be ready..."

"Come here..." Jack smiles softly as he gently pulls Beth close to him until her head is resting on his chest...

88888

Author's note: hey guys, here's another chapter! I really appreciate all your reviews so please remember to keep reviewing! Many thanks in advance! I promise I'll update as soon as I can!


	6. A Fever and Looming Danger

Falling in Love

-Chapter 6-

A Fever and Looming Danger

**Three weeks later... 7:30 AM...**

Jack had spent the previous night on the couch of Beth's safe house. He gets up from the couch and into the kitchen, only to see that Beth is already awake and fully-dressed. "You're up early." Jack comments before looking at her gently. "How did you sleep last night?"

In truth, Beth had bad dreams about Ray and Perry all night last night. But thanks to Jack, she has at least been able to fall asleep, instead of laying awake all night with fear and worry.

"Better, thanks." Beth smiles at him. "I'm making scrambled eggs and coffee. Do you want some?"

"Yeah, that would be great." Jack nods at her with a smile. "Thanks."

"Damn it." Beth sighs as she closes a kitchen cupboard after looking inside it. "I'm all out of coffee cream."

"Oh, that reminds me." Jack says as he hurries back to the living room and grabs the bag of things he bought from the supermarket. Beth follows him into the living room with raised eyebrows.

"I bought some coffee cream and sugar yesterday." Jack grins sheepishly as he gives Beth the bag. "I forgot about it last night, sorry."

"Thanks, Jack." Beth chuckles before leading him back into the kitchen. "Come on, I'll make us breakfast..."

88888

**8:45 AM...**

"Early this morning, homicide dumped a murder on us." Janice says to Jack and Beth as they meet her at the LAPD's medical examiner headquarters. "Serena Dasher, age 25, she was a professional chef."

Janice leads them into the medical examiner's office where what remains of Serena Dasher's body is. "Is she a medical..." Jack starts, but quickly stops when he sees what lays on the table in front of him.

His eyes widen. "What in the world..." Jack's jaw drops open at the sight in front of him. There, laying on the table in front of him, is literally a mess of cooked flesh and bone.

"That..." Janice sighs sadly. "Is all that remains of Serena Dasher..."

Just then, Ben appears and walks over to them. "Serena Dasher was killed in a large microwave oven. And as the oven was turned on at maximum temperature for about six hours, the medical examiners examined the color of her corpse and came to the conclusion that she was most likely still breathing when our stalker / killer shoved her in that oven."

"She was still alive in there?!" Jack says with sad disbelief.

"She was a chef." Beth murmurs with quiet anger. "So her stalker decided to kill her by cooking her..."

88888

Ray sits by a table at a lunch restaurant. He still hasn't gotten Gloria to feel any sort of attachment towards him and he's running out of patience...

Perry rushes into the restaurant and over to Ray. "Hey." He pants breathlessly as he sits down across from Ray. "What's up?"

"I need you to find out what Jack did when he was dating Gloria." Ray gets straight to the point. "Something that will remind Gloria of him."

"Okay..." Perry says uncertainly.

"Gloria's guarded." Ray says in frustration. "I need to break through her walls."

"I'm on it." Perry nods quickly. This isn't good. Ray's getting impatient. Perry needs to find something that will get Gloria to warm up to Ray, and fast...

88888

**10:45 AM...**

"Can I stay at dad's tonight?" Ethan asks Amanda as school's off for today and he's doing a take home science fair project. "I want to show him what I'm working on."

"Once you're finished gluing the basic structure, you can call him and ask him yourself." Amanda smiles and puts her cellphone on the table.

"Is dad and Lieutenant Beth Davis dating?" Ethan asks.

"I'm not sure." Amanda says as she looks at Ethan seriously. "But if they are, you be happy for them."

"Ugh..." Ethan says grumpily.

"Ethan!" Amanda says to her son warningly.

"Okay, okay, I got it..." Ethan says reluctantly...

88888

Beth clutches onto her aching head as she's starting to feel dizzy...

"Hey, Janice and Ben are talking to..." Jack starts as he enters Beth's office, but quickly stops when he sees her clutching onto her head. Jack's immediately concerned. "Beth, what is it?"

Beth doesn't respond until Jack walks over and gently puts a hand on her shoulder, startling her. "Jack!" Beth gasps breathlessly as she forcefully turns her head to look at him. Her head is pounding and she feels as if her body's heating up...

"Beth, are you feeling okay?" Jack asks.

"Yeah." Beth murmurs. "I... I just have a headache, that's all." Beth tries to cover her face with her hands, but Jack stops her.

Jack raises a hand and touches Beth's forehead. "You're burning up." Jack says. "I'm going to ask Janice and Ben to handle the Serena Dasher case."

"Jack, I'm okay, really..." Beth tries to stand up and walk over to him, but she can barely stand up straight as she's starting to get nauseous.

Jack catches Beth right on time before she can fall to the floor. "Beth, you can't even stand up straight." Jack tells her. "Take the day off. You need to rest. I'm going to take you back to the safe house."

"Jack..." Beth tries to disagree, but her body wouldn't let her. Her vision is getting blurry and her legs feel as if they're turning into jelly. Beth quietly sighs in defeat as she gladly lets Jack wrap his arms around her and pull her close to him...

88888

Janice rings the doorbell of Adam Russell's house as she and Ben are standing on the front porch. Adam Russell was Serena Dasher's half-brother. "Los Angeles Police Department!" Janice calls out loudly, but still, no one answers.

Janice and Ben quickly have their handguns ready. "Mr. Russell?" Ben calls out cautiously as he and Janice starts to tensely enter his property. "Mr. Russell, we have a warrant!"

Just then, they hear a gunshot coming from inside Adam Russell's house. "Mr. Russel?" Janice yells loudly as she and Ben run back to the front door and kicks it open. "LAPD!"

They hear a glass shatter. Janice and Ben quickly run to where they hear the sound from. But the perpatrator / stalker has already escaped through the broken window, leaving an unconscious and bleeding Adam Russell tied up and laying on the floor...

88888

Jack puts Beth, who has dozed off with a high fever in her bed at the safe house. Then, Jack looks around the kitchen cabinets for cold and fever medications. He found some in the form of pills. He takes the pills and a glass of water into her bedroom silently.

Then, Jack sits on the edge of her bed quietly. "Beth?" He murmurs to her quietly as he slowly lifts her up into a sitting position.

"Hmm?" Beth moans weakly as her eyes flutters open slowly.

"Take this." Jack gives her two pills and the glass of water. "It will help with your fever."

Beth swallows the pills with half a glass of water. "Thanks." Beth says hoarsely before coughing as she's starting to have a sore throat.

Jack fixes Beth's pillows and helps her back into a laying position. "Relax and get some sleep." Jack tells her with a soft smile. "I'll just be in the living room if you need anything, okay?"

"Okay." Beth nods quietly...

88888

**1:00 PM...**

"So, you didn't get a clear look at your attacker?" Janice asks Adam Russell after she and Ben have taken him to the hospital.

"No." Adam shakes his head weakly. "All I can tell is that she's a woman. I was looking for my father's documents, and the next thing I know, I'm being stabbed by a knife."

"Was Serena and your father close?" Janice says.

"Yeah, very." Adam says.

"I understand your father's in a high-end private hospital with stage four cancer." Janice says to Adam.

"Yeah." Adam replies. "He wants me to contact his lawyer."

"What for?" Ben frowns.

"My father's from a rich family." Adam says. "He just wants to talk to his lawyer about his will."

"And has your father talked to you or Serena about it?" Janice asks.

"No." Adam says. "My step-mom is the one who knows my father's finances inside and out..."

88888

Beth wakes up to find herself covered in sweat. She clutches onto her pounding head as she feels as if she's being microwaved. Her mouth feels as dry as sandpaper. Beth struggles to get out of bed. "Jack!" She tries to call for him, but her voice is hoarse and her throat feels as if it's on fire. "Jack..."

Beth finally gets herself out of bed and heads for the door. But before she can reach her bedroom door, she falls as her legs feel like rubber. In the process, her head bangs on the wall, making her headache worse.

But thankfully, Jack hears the banging sound and rushes into the room. "Beth?" Jack frowns worriedly as he sees Beth on the floor. He quickly crouches down. "What are you doing on the floor?"

"Water..." Beth coughs out weakly.

"I'll get some water for you, but first..." Jack says as he picks Beth up bridal style and carries her back to bed. "You need to stay in bed." Jack fixes Beth's pillows and quilt before standing up straight again. "I'll go get you some water..."

Jack comes back into the room a moment later with a glass of water. "Here." Jack says as he helps her up into a sitting position before giving her the glass of water.

Jack touches Beth's forehead as she gulps down the entire glass of water. "You fever still hasn't gone down..." Jack mutters with a frown before Beth gives him back the empty glass.

"Maybe I should take you to a doctor." Jack suggests in a slightly worried tone. Beth moans tiredly as she clutches onto Jack's hand tightly.

"Come on..." Jack sighs as he gently picks her up, bridal style again. "I remember there's a walk-in clinic not too far from here..."

88888

Ray watches Gloria as she's in a casual dresses shop, shopping. Ray casually walks into the shop. "Philip?" Gloria's eyes widen in surprise.

"Oh, Gloria." Philip / Ray says in a tone as if he hasn't seeing her until now, making it seem as if he just happen to be in the same shop as Gloria.

"What are you doing here?" Gloria smiles at him.

"Shopping for my sister." Philip / Ray's still sticking to the "he has a sister" lie. "What about you?"

"Shopping for a high school reunion." Gloria smiles. "I went to high school in New York, but there's enough of us here to hold a reunion, so..."

"Hoping to see someone special?" Philip / Ray suggests teasingly as he resists the urge to smirk. If there's a reunion like that, it would make his plans easier...

"It's a bit of a long shot since the last time I checked, he still lived in New York." Gloria admits with a sheepish smile. "But yes, I'm hoping that he might show up..."

"Let me help you." Philip / Ray smiles. "I'll tell you which ones look best on you..."

88888

**3:30 PM...**

Jack helps Beth back onto her bed after a trip to a walk-in clinic. "Are you hungry?" Jack asks her as he sits next to her beside her bed. "Do you want something to eat?"

"Okay." Beth nods tiredly. "There's some left over veggie pasta in the fridge."

"I'll warm that up for you and you can take your medication after that, okay?" Jack smiles.

"Uh-huh." Beth smiles back as Jack touches her face and neck gently. Beth feels a nice, warm sensation that has nothing to do with her fever. Beth instinctively grabs onto his hand.

"Do you want me to stay tonight?" Jack asks her kindly. Although Ethan had wanted to spend the night with him, Jack moved it to tomorrow night due to Beth's fever...

Beth responds by clutching onto Jack's hand and leaning towards him. "Please..."

"I'm going to be right back." Jack smiles and nods before he leaves to go to the kitchen to get some food for Beth...

88888

**4:50 PM...**

Janice and Ben rushes into Adam's room in the hospital with a unit just in time to see Angela, Adam's step-mom trying to suffocate him with a pillow. "Angela, stop it!" Janice yells as she quickly pulls Angela onto the floor and takes the pillow off of Adam, who's now coughing and gasping for air.

Janice quickly rushes over to Adam to see if he's alright. "We already informed Adam's father about your actions." Ben tells Angela harshly. "There's no way you're going to get his inheritance."

"Angela Orwell, you're under arrest for stalking, murder, and attempted murder." Janice says as she moves to handcuff Angela...

88888

Beth is napping while Jack's watching TV in the living room after he's done cleaning the dishes. Jack turns his head when he hears footsteps. Beth walks out of the bedroom and over to Jack. "Hey." Jack smiles at her as he quickly stands up and feels her forehead. "Your fever's gone down. Do you want to take a bath? I can run some bath water for you."

"Okay." Beth nods gratefully.

"Can you get yourself a change of clothes?" Jack smiles at her gently. "I'll run you a bubbly bath..."

Jack's tone makes Beth laugh, but she quickly stops as her throat hurts more when she laughs. "I'm not seven years old, Jack."

"Sorry." Jack chuckles as he takes her hand in his. "I usually talk to Ethan like that, must have gotten into a bit of a bad habit..."

"A bubbly bath sounds wonderful." Beth grins widely as she looks down at the way Jack's holding her hand. "Thank you, Jack..."

88888

**6:20 PM...**

"Thank you for shopping with me." Gloria smiles at Philip / Ray after he drives her home after shopping and walks her to her front door.

"I've enjoyed it." Philip / Ray shrugs with a smile. "Besides, you've helped me with my shopping too. I hope you have fun at your reunion."

"Listen, about that..." Gloria smiles with slight shyness. "I'm allowed to bring a plus one. Would you like to come with me?"

Philip / Ray's heart leaps in excitement. This is turning out to be easier than he thought. "Of course..."

88888

Meanwhile, as Janice walks out onto the TAU parking lot and towards her car...

Perry slowly and silently sneaks up from behind her with a baseball bat. He silently, but accurately whacks her head from behind with the bat. Janice groans before blacking out. Perry stands over the unconscious Janice with a twisted smirk. "You and I are going to have some fun..."

88888

Author's note: hey guys, here's another chapter! Please remember to review like always! Many thanks in advance! I'll update again soon!


End file.
